Demon Wee Ming
Demon Wee Ming is a boss in Fear Effect. She is the demonic form of Wee Ming Lam, the daughter of Mr. Lam who has possessed a special gift since birth. Story Background Wee Ming Lam was born with the ability to let people see the reflection of their souls when they looked into her eyes. Wanting to find out why she was born with this power, she ran away from home to seek Madam Chen in the hope that she could answer the question for her. ''Fear Effect'' Wee Ming Lam makes it to Hell in front of Yim Lau Wong along with her father, Hana, and Glas. She discovers that Yim Lau Wong created her from a burning piece of paper and gave her the same abilities of his mirror, which reflects the soul of the one who looks into it. He plans to have Wee Ming guided by Hana as she spreads her gift on Earth in order to expand the reaches of Hell by turning people into demons. This is done because there is no more room in Hell to keep the souls that enter. Wee Ming tells Hana to help her stop the prophecy, but Glas believes she is the cause of all their misfortune such as his arm getting cut off and Deke dying. Hana believes Wee Ming, however, and she and Glas stand off with their guns pointed toward each other. Glas shoots Hana and tells Wee Ming that she has not fooled him like she fooled Hana. Wee Ming responds to this by turning into a demon and attacking him with demonic creatures that sprout from her body. In one scenario, Demon Wee Ming is defeated by Glas and reverts back to her original form as a paper cutout of a girl. Glas picks it up, escapes Hell, and returns to Madam Chen's Brothel where he kills everything left inside and burns the building down as tribute to Hana and Deke. With the paper cutout of Wee Ming, he walks away feeling like he he has a world of opportunities in the palm of his hand. In another scenario, Demon Wee Ming kills Glas and turns back into her human form before dipping her fingers in his blood. She states that the prophecy has been fulfilled and returns to Earth, where she is seen standing in a room full of people. She plans to use her gift to turn everybody on Earth into a demon when they look into her eyes. Characteristics Demon Wee Ming has black hair and yellow eyes, with a bony blue body that has long limbs. Her legs have turned into a circular mound of pulsating flesh and her arms hang from attachments sprouting from her body that are fused with red veiny things that look like tendons. She sprouts up to three green creatures from her body that have red blades and attack for her. Like Demon Chen, she can morph back into her human form. Strategy Fighting Demon Wee Ming is a test in patience because Glas is handicapped from the start by having only one arm to fire with. The battle is much harder without an Assault Rifle, so hopefully Glas has picked it up previously in Hell. An electric barrier surrounds the field, and if Glas touches it either by running or rolling into the barrier, his health will be damaged. Demon Wee Ming cannot be damaged if her green creatures are on the field, so kill them and roll quickly when they dash at Glas to swipe at him. When the creatures drop paper ammo, make sure to turn it into useable ammo by burning them in one of the torches. After killing all the green creatures, Demon Wee Ming is vulnerable for a short period of time before another creature sprouts from her body (up to three can be sprouted), so shoot her when the field is free of them. Blasting at her with the Assault Rifle will take her down the quickest. Gallery Demon wee ming 1.JPG|Wee Ming turns into a demon Demon wee ming 2.JPG|Demon Wee Ming's appearance Demon wee ming 3.JPG|Demon Wee Ming's creatures Demon wee ming 4.JPG|Demon Wee Ming defeated Demon wee ming 5.JPG|Demon Wee Ming's body Demon wee ming 6.JPG|Turns back into a human Demon wee ming 7.JPG|Turns back into a paper figure Demon wee ming 8.JPG|Demon Wee Ming kills Glas Demon wee ming 9.JPG|Demon Wee Ming on Earth Wee ming evil.JPG|Demon Wee Ming's eyes Demon wee ming battle 1.JPG|Demon Wee Ming battle Demon wee ming battle 2.JPG|Demon Wee Ming battle Category:Characters Category:Bosses